L'indésirable
by LXS
Summary: Et si il était l'une des plus grosse fortune du monde et des colonies ? Et si il pouvait racheter la paix ? Mais son père s'oppose à lui s'alliant avec Oz...
1. Chapter 1

**-Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Comment ai-je pu me fourrer dans un traquenard pareil ? **Grogna-t-il

Un pilote de Gundam venait de se faire avoir comme un bleu, il pesta toute sa rage contre son incompétence, et pria son Dieu pour que son amant et garde du corps vienne le délivrer, à moins qu'il ne réussisse à se trouver une échappatoire. Duo Maxwell fit le tour de sa cellule, il remarqua alors plusieurs fissures dans le mur du fond. Il avait encore cacher quelque part sur lui du C4, il pourrait peut-être se sauver, mais avant, vue qu'il était ici, autant en profité pour glaner quelques informations qui pourraient sans doute être capitales pour la suite des missions.

Il allait voir si il y avait une autre possibilité de sortie, au cas où. Il faudrait bien qu'il visite aussi un peu leur base. Il allait penser à d'autres choses comme, essayer de savoir combien de gardes seraient poster devant sa porte. Lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit.

**-Jason ! **

Duo tournait le dos à la porte, il ne permis pas à sa nuque de se raidir. Il ne permis pas à ses muscles de se contracter. C'est le visage impassible, et le regard froid qu'il se retourna. L'homme face à lui était de taille moyenne, les cheveux coupés courts, une barbe de plusieurs jours entourait un visage fatigué et las. Dans ses deux grands yeux bleu brillait une petite lueur de joie. Illuminer par un sourire franc et chaleureux.

**-Jason ! Comme tu m'as manquer ! **Dit l'homme en s'approchant de Duo.

Son instinct de Shinigami le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Il n'autorisait plus cet homme à l'approcher, et même à avoir un simple contact avec lui. Dépité par tant d'animosité l'homme soupira soudainement, avant de lui faire un doux sourire.

**-Il faudra être un bon garçon, et dire tout ce que tu sais. C'est très important, pour la suite. **Sourit-il chaleureusement.

Duo lui ne faisait que le regarder sans mot dire. Il vomissait littéralement l'homme face à lui. L'homme qui pourtant un jour avait été plus qu'important dans sa vie. Mais il était trop vieux maintenant pour s'en souvenir.

**-Jason, tu leur diras tout ce que tu sais n'est-ce pas ? **Demanda soudainement l'homme qui paru un instant inquiet.

Duo ne dit toujours rien. Mais la lueur dans ses yeux devenus rouge sang ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il ne connaissait pas asser bien son fils pour le savoir. Et Duo savait qu'a ce moment là de sa haine, sa rage et sa colère seul son amant et garde du corps serait capable de le calmer. N'ayant visiblement aucune réponse de son fils, Wayne Gaspard riche homme d'affaires, et docteur en tout et n'importe quoi, soupira.

**-Je vais préparer la salle, ensuite je viendrais te chercher. Que tu le veuilles ou non Jason, tu me donneras tes collègues !**

L'homme repartit en faisant claquer la porte de la cellule où se trouvait le jeune terroriste. Duo de son côté soupira, comment ce connard osait-il revenir jouer les mielleux papa gâteau alors qu'il l'avait froidement abandonner juste avant l'épidémie sur L2 ?

La rage le prit soudainement, il plaça méthodiquement le C4 sur toutes les fissures qu'il y avait dans sa prison, sans pour autant qu'on le voit. Et le fera sauter plus tard. Il se prépara à subir un sale interrogatoire, car il connaissait bien son père. Cette ordure testerait sur lui ces nouvelles découvertes. Il en était persuadé.

Lorsque les gardes revinrent pour l'emmener auprès de Wayne, Duo resta impassible. Tout comme ce qui suivit. Les tortures, les interrogations, les viols, pas qu'il y soit habituer, mais Duo avait déjà subit ce genre de choses. On ne sortait jamais indemne de L2. Duo ne pipa mots. Aucuns cris, aucuns pleures, aucunes suppliques. Sa rage, sa haine faisant office de barrage, l'adrénaline dans son corps était à son maximum. Et son esprit se protégea naturellement dans le fin fond de son corps.

Lorsqu'il fut balancer dans sa cellule bien des heures plus tard, Duo était à peine conscient, mais il avait bien le souvenir de toutes les questions posées. Il les noterais plus tard pour G. Peut-être comprendrait-il de quoi ça parle, parce que lui, avec tout ce qu'on lui avait injecter de pas naturel, ainsi que les coups de fouets, de couteau, de pieds, de poings n'arrivait pas à faire le point.

Son esprit s'assombrit et il tomba évanouit. Quelques heures passèrent lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. Il se releva doucement, tout en se secouant la tête. Il avait mal de partout, mais restait alerte il savait qu'il était en territoire ennemi. Il alla vers ce qui devait lui servir de lit, glissa sa main sous le matelas, sortit un calepin et nota scrupuleusement toutes les questions qu'il avait entendu.

Il nota également tous les bruits de couloir qu'il avait capter. Peut-être ne seraient-ils pas important. M'enfin toute information est bonne à prendre, comme on dit. Après cela il rangea soigneusement ses notes dans un autre endroit, il soupira. Et il réfléchissait à un moyen de se sortir d'ici sans trop de casse. Il allait s'assoir lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Il sursauta et sortie une de ses lames du matelas derrière lui. Il allait l'envoyer sur la personne, lorsque son geste mourut et que son étonnement se lise sur son visage.

**-Hilde ?** Murmura-t-il

**-Ah ! Patron, vient ils sont tous dehors. Heero est d'une humeur massacrante, surtout depuis qu'il sait où tu es... **

Duo soupira, et lui fit un petit sourire.

**-Allons-y, Wayne est dans le coin. Faut que je prévienne G. **

**-Il est déjà en ligne dans Wing. Heero veut que tu rentre avec lui. ** Sourit la jeune fille, en lui jetant une arme.

Duo lui fit un signe de tête prit ses notes. Et pour faire diversion, il fit sauter sa cellule. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Wayne se tenait là droit.

**-Jason, ne me fait pas user de la force ! Tu restes ici ! **Dit-il

Hilde regarda son patron, puis le père de Duo, et son regard revint sur Duo.

**-Va te faire foutre Wayne ! **Répondit froidement le Shinigami, avant de pointer son arme sur son père et tirer. Le garçon savait qu'il ne l'avait pas tuer, mais asser ébranler pour qu'il comprenne bien, que jamais plus ils n'auraient de contact familiaux.

Hilde et Duo reprirent leur course jusqu'à l'extérieur ou Wayne appelait désespérément son fils. Lorsque les yeux du Shinigami se posèrent sur son garde du corps et amant il se senti immédiatement plus en sécurité. Les balles fusaient de partout, mais il s'en fichait, il répondait par d'autres tires. Heero fronça les yeux en voyant arrivé son ange, il boitait légèrement sur la droite, et avec les épaules voûtées. Il avait dû déjà subir un interrogatoire. Et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir Wayne était dans le coup. Ça sentait mauvais.

Lorsque son amant fut près de lui Heero l'envoya directement dans Wing. Être l'une des plus grosse fortune du monde et des colonies avait cet avantage là. Et puis G voulait parler à son protéger. A peine le sas de protection refermer, que l'écran s'alluma.

**-Duo, comment vas-tu ? **S'enquit immédiatement son mads

**-Tu sais comment est Wayne. Il m'a demander, pas mal d'informations sur la résistance, et les Gundam. Et puis après il est parti dans un délire, jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande ce que je savais du projet Black Hole... **

G pâli, il en avait entendu parler oui mais ne savait pas que Oz l'étudiait aussi. Il prit un air soucieux avant de regarder Duo gravement.

**-Cela te concerne Duo. Ce n'est pas un hasard que ton père soit ici. Et que ce soit lui qui t'es questionner mais... Il est inquiétant de se dire que Oz s'intéresse à toi. **

**-Mais pourquoi ? **

**-Parce qu'avec la fortune que tu as, tu pourrais acheter la paix. Et puis... **

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce projet G ? **Demanda Duo s'énervant de plus en plus

-**Ton assassinat... **

**-Mon... C'est ironique non ? **Sourit le jeune homme.

Il discuta encore un peu avec G avant que Heero n'entre dans son cockpit et que Duo prenne place contre lui. C'est alors que l'adolescent à la natte se rendit compte qu'il avait atrocement mal de partout. Un frisson le parcouru et Heero lui jeta un bref regard.

**-J'ai mal... **Souffla-t-il

**-Je sais Duo. **Heero savait qu'il n'était pas encore temps de questionner son ami, son amant, son patron sur ce qu'il s'était passer. Le Shinigami se sentant en totale sécurité finit par laisser l'obscurité l'engloutir complètement. La douleur ayant raison de lui.

Heero soupira, et emmena son précieux fardeau loin de cette base. Les Oziens avaient bien tenté de les suivre mais Heero était un rapide, et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire il avait disparut des radars de Oz.

Un intense soulagement le prit par surprise lorsqu'il vit le hangar des Gundam. Il fallait faire vite parce que Duo finirait par succomber à ses blessures. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où pouvait s'étendre les dégâts. Et son patron avait été très clair, seul lui devait le soigner à moins qu'il faille l'opérer seulement à ce moment il faudrait prévenir Sally.

Une fois qu'ils furent à terre, le japonais avec son américain dans les bras filèrent jusqu'à la nouvelle planque. Duo choisi ce moment là pour revenir à lui.

**-Comment te sens-tu ? **Demanda Heero, tout en installant son amant sur leur lit.

**-Nauséeux, fatigué, un peu désorienté, et... J'ai un peu de mal à respirer comme si quelque chose m'en empêchait...**

Heero nota scrupuleusement les symptômes.

**-Appel Sally, vous ne serrez pas trop de deux... **

Heero prit son téléphone et appela la jeune femme. Cette dernière était en route. Il raccrocha et vit que son patron s'était une nouvelle fois évanouit. Il entendit que quelqu'un toquait doucement à la porte.

**-Hn ?**

**-Heero, comment va-t-il ? **

**-Pas très bien, Quatre. Peux-tu m'apporter un plateau avec une bassine d'eau chaude, des linges, de l'eau froide, des glaçons, la trousse de premier secours, et mes instruments chirurgicaux. **

Le blond se précipita immédiatement aux quatre coins de la planque afin d'apporter à Heero tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Lorsqu'il eut tout ce qu'il avait demander, Heero le plus délicatement possible dévêtit son ange.

Les marques qu'il vit sur tout le corps de Duo lui fit très mal. Des bleus apparaissaient un peu partout, des ecchymoses, des hématomes plus gros qu'un point humain, Kami-sama mais que lui avaient-ils fait ? Ce qui l'inquiéta le plus fut lorsqu'il retira les boxers de son ange, et qu'il vit le sang coulé de son intimité alors que sur ses cuisses des marques prouvaient ce qu'il s'était passer.

C'est le cœur lourd, et blesser qu'il commença à nettoyer toutes les plaies sur le corps de son ange. Il frissonna en se rendant compte que Wayne n'y avait pas été de main morte. En songeant à lui, il se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'il explique aux autres qui était Duo. Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec Hilde et G avant.

Tout à ses pensées il ne vit pas Duo ouvrir les yeux, et le regarder avec attention.

**-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire... **

Heero sursauta avant de regarder son ami incrédule.

**-Quoi ?**

-**Tu n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher de le faire. Je te demanderais juste un peu de temps avant de...**

**-Je ne te ferais aucun mal, et ne te pousserais à rien tant que de toi même tu ne sois revenu vers moi d'accord ? **

Le Shinigami lui fit un simple sourire, refermant les yeux.

**-Merci.**

_À suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : LXS

Titre : L'indésirable

Disclamer : Les G-Boys ne m'appartiennent pas... Blablabla...

**ATTENTION ! Classé citron chaud ici NC-17 **

Heero avait fini depuis un moment de soigner les petites plaies de Duo, il avait installer son patron sous une épaisse couette après lui avoir remit des boxers, et présentement il lui faisait la lecture. Le japonais aurait aimer lui demander si il pouvait expliquer aux autres qui il était, et surtout la nature de leur relation, mais il n'osait pas.

**-Tu es plus enthousiaste d'habitude Heero. Que veux-tu me demander ? **Demanda l'adolescent toujours les yeux clos interrompant le japonais dans sa lecture.

**-Puis-je... Non rien laisse tomber... **Soupira le brun

**-G et Hilde viennent tout à l'heure. Il est temps que tous soient au courant. **Lui dit Duo.

Heero soupira une nouvelle fois, il s'inquiétait, il se demanda un instant si leurs amis allaient croire Duo, où alors ils lui riraient au nez, le dénigrant.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. Quatre s'en doute déjà un peu. Il connaît ma famille depuis longtemps, mais il n'a que des doutes...**

Duo ouvrit ses yeux et regarda avec attention son presque fiancé comme il aimait l'appeler. Il tapota la place libre près de lui dans le lit et Heero alla s'y installer, Duo se blottit dans ses bras.

**-Je n'arriverais pas à dormir... Pas après ce qu'il m'a fait... Je suis désolé Heero, j'voudrais tellement... **

**-N'ai craintes je sais mon ange, je ne te quitte plus jamais. **

**-Promis ? **

**-Promis **sourit le japonais, en passant sa main dans la longue chevelure relâchée de son ange.

Duo soupira se blottissant un peu plus contre le torse de son amant. L'héritier fini par s'assoupir, le tee-shirt de son petit-ami serrer dans sa main. C'est ainsi que Sally les trouva installés.

La jeune femme était peut-être la seule à connaître la vraie nature de la relation des deux pilotes, ainsi que le secret que cachait Duo. Heero lui fit un pauvre sourire.

**-Bonjour, Heero. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il a subit et ce que tu lui a fais comme premiers soins ? **Demanda doucement le jeune docteur.

**-Son père l'a interroger, de ce que je sais il lui a fais des injections, coups de fouets, coups de pieds et de poings aux vues des hématomes qu'il a sur tout le corps, et d'après les premiers signes qu'il m'a montrer, et les marques à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il aurait été... **

Heero fut in capable de terminer sa phrase, mais son amie avait bien vue qu'il souffrait également. Il soupira un instant avant de reprendre.

**-Je lui ai soigner ses plaies les plus sanguinolentes, et lui ai passer de la pommade sur ces bleus.**

La jeune femme nota avec soin toutes les informations. Elle demanda ensuite à Heero d'allonger Duo, ce qu'il fit délicatement, Sally ausculta le jeune homme, avant de soupirer.

**-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... **Dit-elle soudainement.

**-Vas-y... **Murmura Heero redoutant le pire.

**-Je dois l'opérer il fait une hémorragie, et comme je ne sais pas ce que son père lui a injecter je vais devoir le faire à froid... **

**-Il vaut mieux que je le réveil et lui explique... **Soupira Heero.

Une fois qu'il fut mit au courant Duo laissa Sally l'opérer. Il en avait déjà vue des bien pires une cicatrice de plus ou de moins ne changerait pas grand chose. L'opération était commencer depuis près de deux heures. Aucun bruits ne venait de l'intérieur de la pièce fermer. Même Heero avait été prié de sortir de la chambre.

Le soldat faisait les cent pas comme un lion en cage devant la porte toujours fermé. Il fut stopper dans sa marche par G qui venait d'arriver. Il attrapa le pilote 01 par le bras et l'emmena faire un tour ailleurs.

**-Comment va-t-il ? **Attaqua immédiatement G visiblement très inquiet.

**-Il a une hémorragie, Sally fait son possible pour la stopper, mais son père lui ayant injecter pas mal de produits préfère l'opérer à froid... ****Ç****a fais deux heures qu'ils sont dans cette chambre... **Répondit-il son angoisse augmentant rapidement.

G le vit clairement dans ses yeux. Il soupira.

**-Il est décider à dévoilé son identité ? **Questionna le mads

**-Plus que jamais. Tu penses qu'ils vont le prendre comment ? **

**-Ils risquent de vous en vouloir quelques jours et après ça passera... Enfin j'espère parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie réellement de se faire rabaisser surtout si il est opérer à froid...**

Tous les deux eurent un sourire, avant de soupirer de concert. Ils n'attendraient pas Duo, leur patron n'aurait probablement pas la force de le faire. G et Heero retournèrent auprès des autres. Hilde su immédiatement ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de dire. Tous les mads et les pilotes réunis c'était leur seule chance. Heero s'appuya sur le mur derrière G les bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

**-J'ai une information que je dois vous dévoiler au sujet de Duo. **Commença le mad très sérieusement, **sa véritable identité est Jason Lee Gaspard, hériter des industries Gaspard qui nous ont permis lorsque son grand-père était en vie, de construire les Gundams. **

**-C'est une plaisanterie G ? **S'insurgea J qui haïssait au plus haut point le pilote 02

**-Jason a changer d'identité suite au décès de son grand-père. Je l'ai aider à choisir sa nouvelle identité, car et je suis bien désolé de vous l'apprendre J, mais Jason est mon patron. Vos bons préceptes ne m'ont jamais affecter, ni même votre tendresse légendaire. **Expliqua calmement Heero.

**-Par ailleurs, Heero est son garde du corps, et également son presque fiancé. **Continua Hilde avec un grand sourire. **Je suis également son garde du corps, nous savons qu'un projet nommé Black Hole est entrain d'être conçu du côté de OZ lancé par Wayne Gaspard son père afin d'éliminer Jason, qui est devenue une menace.**

**-Une menace de quoi ? **Demanda Quatre, qui connaissait la famille Gaspard depuis très longtemps.

**-Jason, si il le décide peu facilement racheter toutes les parts de son père. Normalement il aurait dû hériter de la totalité des entreprises Gaspard mais son père s'oppose au testament du Lord. **Expliqua avec patience Heero

**-Quel est notre rôle ? **Demanda Wufei prêt à se battre pour son ami.

**-Protéger Duo, au maximum. Partir avec lui lorsqu'il s'agit d'une mission solitaire. Ne jamais le laisser seul. **Expliqua G.

**-Et si jamais il est blesser lors de missions, aurons nous de l'aide ? **Demanda Trowa

**-Même si il n'est pas avec toi, je vais installer sur les Gundams une balise de détresse. Il suffira d'appuyer sur un émetteur et vous aurez rapidement des secours. **Lui répondit Heero.

**-Qu'a subit Duo ? **Demanda subitement Quatre

**-Il a reçu des coups, son père lui a injecter des produits, il a une hémorragie Sally l'opère à froid... **Lui répondit Heero

**-Je suis certain que vous nous mentez ! **Éructât J

G le regarda étrangement, Heero renifla dédaigneusement, alors que Hilde sans signe avant coureur balança son poing dans la tronche du mad. Ça se passait généralement ainsi, Heero lui se réservait le droit de frapper les gens que lorsqu'il avait l'autorisation de son patron. Hilde par contre elle ne se gênait pas.

Sally sortie à ce moment là de la chambre, les traits tirés, le regard fatigué. Elle capta le regard de Heero.

-**J'ai réussi à le stabiliser. Il devra rester au calme et allonger quelques temps mais je viendrais le voir régulièrement. Heero je te ferais une liste de ses médicaments, il faudrait commencer à les lui donner d'ici à 48 heures. Il faudra également surveiller sa cicatrice qu'elle ne s'infecte pas. **

Le japonais acquiesça en prenant note de tout ce que disait la jeune médecin, avant d'aller auprès de son patron. Duo avait les traits tirés, le visage pâle, d'après Sally il était retombé inconscient bien une demie-heure après le début de l'opération. Il lui caressa machinalement les cheveux, observant son visage cacher à moitié par un masque à oxygène.

Heero se souvint alors de la première fois ou Duo l'avait demander en mariage. Le jeune héritier avait été tellement sérieux ce jour là... Il soupira en laissant flotter sur ses lèvres un doux sourire. Ça avait été également leur première fois en tant que couple. Il avait cru le perdre ce jour là, et il s'était senti si mal... Il plongea dans ses pensées et se souvint de chaque moments, de chaque caresses, de chaque gémissements...

*~***Flash back ***~*

(citron chaud plus bas si ça vous répugne passé votre chemin merci !)

_Ils se trouvaient dans le manoir Gaspard sur L1, à l'abri de tout. G venait de les quittés leur annonçant qu'ils seraient bientôt projeter sur terre, le nom de code de l'opération : Meteor. Là-bas ils devaient rencontrer d'autres pilotes de Gundam. Duo fit un sourire à G car il connaissait l'un de ceux qu'il verrait, enfant d'une grande famille riche. Les Raberba Winner. _

_Heero et Duo s'étaient suite à cette annonce installé dans la bibliothèque, asser imposante où Duo avait apprit les règles de gérance de la société de son grand-père. En plus de devenir un assassin parfait le jeune héritier était quelqu'un de très intelligent, comme Heero et qui connaissait sur le bout des doigts tous ce qu'il fallait savoir sur la vie d'un Président Directeur Général d'un grand complexe industriel. _

_Ils se regardèrent un instant, Heero vit un éclat de sérieux dans les grandes améthystes de son petit-ami. _

_-Heero ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Voudrais-tu m'épouser ? Demanda Duo le plus sérieusement du monde. _

_Le japonais eut un doux sourire, il ne pouvait répondre maintenant et Duo le savait. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, et le jeune héritier comprit qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse, déçu Duo baissa la tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à un oui, mais au moins une réponse... Quelques minutes se passèrent avant que Heero ne reprenne la parole. _

_-Duo, je te poserais cette même question, lorsque la guerre sera terminée, sourit le japonais. _

_-Et je n'y répondrais que si tu répond avant à ma question ! Lui répondit le natté visiblement vexé de ne pas avoir eut de réponse. Et cette douleur qui apparue dans les grandes orbes de Duo fit mal au cœur d'Heero._

_D'ailleurs le jeune héritier se leva, sans d'autres mots, et parti. Il voulait s'isoler, s'éloigner de Heero. Le japonais le rattrapa dans le couloir, il alla se placer devant son patron sans qu'il ne le voit, en sortant d'une autre porte se mettant dans un coin d'ombre. Duo passa devant lui, et dans un geste souple il attrapa son patron, le plaquant gentiment contre le mur, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, pour étouffer l'exclamation de surprise, et en capturant les deux poignets de Duo d'une autre main, les mettant au dessus de sa tête. _

_Le natté était complètement à la merci de Heero, et le japonais savait pour avoir tester, que si Duo le voulait vraiment, il saurait ce défaire de cette étreinte avec facilité. Car il le lui avait appris, donc Duo savait que c'était lui, le japonais en profita pour défaire la ceinture, le bouton, et la braguette du jeans de Duo, glissant la main qui bâillonnait le natté dans son boxer, caressant d'une main de maître cette si douce partie._

_Acculer contre le mur Duo y posa son front commençant à soupirer, tout en reculant son bassin. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, Duo se mordit violemment la lèvre ne voulant pas donner satisfaction à son amant. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an maintenant, et c'était la première fois qu'avec Heero ils allaient aussi loin. _

_Duo recula son bassin, alors que les caresses s'intensifiaient. Heero relâcha les poignets du natté, glissant sa main sous le t-shirt noir de sa victime. Le japonais eut un sourire en entendant un gémissement explicite que Duo n'arriva pas à stopper. _

_Heero souffla sur le cou de son patron, qui pencha sa tête, et l'asiatique pu faire un suçon dans le cou dévoiler de sa moitié. Duo avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et il se sentait de plus en plus proche de quelque chose, sans réellement se rendre compte de quoi._

_Le japonais ne souhaitant pas réellement être vue des autres habitants de la maison, décida de pousser son patron jusque dans le bureau. Oh bien sûr, il continuait sa torture se recevant des gémissements plus ou moins fort de la par de Duo qui s'était finalement abandonné dans ses bras. _

_Une fois dans la pièce, il le fit asseoir dans le grand fauteuil noir, après lui avoir retiré complètement son pantalon et ses boxers. Duo senti ses joues rougir encore plus. Heero lui fit un doux sourire, avant de prendre son sexe dure et dressé en bouche, alternant la vitesse de ses va et viens._

_Ce petit manège dura un moment jusqu'à ce que le japonais entende son patron marmonner des mots incompréhensibles en américain. Il décida d'aller de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que son amant ne se répande dans la bouche gourmande du japonais. Duo se mordillait son index pour éviter de trop crier. Le jeune natté était essouffler.  
><em>

_-Oh mais ce n'est pas fini patron... Murmura le japonais en embrassant son amant. Il avait retiré ses vêtements, et lubrifia son propre membre. Il était tellement impatient, et à la fois tellement nerveux, il voulait que tout soit parfait. _

_Il prépara avec soin son petit-ami. Duo bien que tremblant se laissa faire, appréciant les caresses de Heero. Il fit tomber du lubrifiant sur ses doigts, avant de caresser doucement l'anneau de chair renfermant l'intimité de Duo. Il fit doucement, avant d'insérer un premier doigt. Le visage du jeune patron se crispa légèrement, mais son souffle restait court. Il essayait de s'accrocher à quelque chose afin de ne pas perdre pied. _

_Heero voyant une attitude plutôt positive de la part de son amant, inséra un second, puis un troisième doigt, le tout sous les gémissements de plus en plus confus et fort de Duo. Le natté était bientôt prêt à le recevoir en lui. Mon dieu depuis le temps que Heero voulait lui montré combien il l'aimait, et combien il comptait pour lui. _

_Il savait qu'un mariage ne pourrait jamais le lui montrer. Il soupira, et retira ses doigts, reprenant le sexe de son amant en main, tout en s'introduisant doucement en Duo. Il souleva le jeune américain, le gardant dans ses bras. Il fit le plus doucement possible. Duo avait caché son visage dans son épaule et gémissait en s'accrochant à lui de façon désespéré. _

_Lorsqu'il fut totalement en lui, il attendit que la gène première passe avant de commencer un lent va et vient, accélérant tranquillement, laissant à Duo le temps de savourer toutes ces nouvelles sensations, et lui écoutait avec un plaisir non dissimulé les gémissements de plaisir que poussait son amant._

_Il fini par sortir de Duo, le guidant pour qu'il prenne appuis sur le bureau, il lui écarta doucement les jambes, avant de le pénétrer une nouvelle fois, Duo pulsait autour de lui, et il senti l'orgasme prendre son amant par surprise, alors qu'il allait de plus en plus vite. Il reprit le sexe du natté en main, imposant un va et vient rapide alors que Duo criait carrément de plaisir. _

_Le natté fini par se répandre une seconde fois alors que Heero continuait jusqu'à ce que lui aussi ne succombe à l'orgasme qui le gagnait. Il sortit de l'intimité de Duo, et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme ne tenait plus debout. Il était essoufflé mais heureux. Il embrassa son japonais avant de se lover tout contre lui. _

_Le brun l'emmena dans leur chambre et tous les deux dormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. _

_*~* **fin du Flash back ***~*_

Heero soupira, tout en observant son petit-ami endormit non loin de lui. Leurs mains entrelacés.

_A suivre_


End file.
